


Worse Or Better?

by Shenna



Series: Crossover Series [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Black Reaper Kaneki Ken, Crossover, Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenna/pseuds/Shenna
Summary: The camp half blood is expecting a guest. A God's surbodinate no less. Never have this occurence happened before.All they know about the mysterious guest is his alias: The Black Reaper.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, I was supposed to update my other fanfic, but this idea just popped into my head after I read some Percy Jackson x Tokyo Ghoul fanfics. Sue me.
> 
> It has been a long time since I've last watched PJ so please forgive me if I made any mistakes :'D
> 
> This won't have a clear story line, since I'm not fully educated about the PJ universe. This will be like a drabble.
> 
> Finally, I don't own TG & PJ.

It was a normal day at the camp Half Blood.

Well, atleast it was normal until Chiron called everyone in the camp for a meeting. _Everyone_.

It was quite unsual to held meetings with this much of people. And an urgency meeting - Chiron had practically grabbed some demigods that were still in their cabins and threw them to the training ground where the meeting was held, it was urgent matter, he said - no less.

Nobody had a slight clue of what this meeting was about. Is the camp going to be attacked by hordes of monsters? Did Kronos came back? Or did the Olympian Gods fell?

Everyone was low-key panicking now. A full camp emergency meeting could never mean positive.

And finally, when all the campers have gathered, Chiron rose up from his wheelchair, his expression grim and serious, Chiron started to speak.

"The reason that I have called for a full camp meeting today was to announce something very important, it could be positive or negative depends on your view."

Can be positive or negative. Now that's suspicious.

"Did the Olympian gods fell or something?". One boy from the Aphrodite house asked out loud.

Chiron seemed taken back at his question,"No of course not, what gave you the impression that such thing happened?"

"You called for a full camp meeting. How could something disastrous not happened?",Annabeth said the obvious, rolling her eyes in the process.

Chiron coughed,"Well maybe I was a little dramatic, but I ensure you, nothing bad is happening to the world. But I can't say that we - the camp Half Blood, is going to be safe for the next two months."

At that murmurs broke out among the crowds. What's going to happen to the camp in the next two months? Will the camp be forced to close and they - the demigods have to wander around trying to find food while fending off monsters?

Now that's a scary thought.

"Slience! I'm not finished yet. What I say next will be vital to keep you all safe in the next two months! So listen carefully."

The noises stopped, everyone was giving Chiron full attention. He said it was up to them to decide whether it's negative or positive but Chiron is making everything look worse. After a moment of collecting himself, Chiron finally spoke,"We are going to have a guest at the camp. They will stay here for the next two months to do a special mission assigned by one of the Gods."

This time, crowd broke into chaos. The camp was going to host someone that's likely to be a God's surbodinate! This was a surpising new, everyone was excited. Most of them haven't ever seen a god in their life. Seeing a God's surbodinate was close to one.

"Is the guest one of Artemis's hunters?"

"Is the guest a God themselves?"

"Are they female or male?"

"What powers do they have?"

And a thousand more questions were thrown into Chiron's face. He didn't even bother addressing the questions, the kids will know soon enough, he himself didn't know much about this guest they are having soon. He just received a message from Hades last night, the God demanded accommodation for his surbodinate, who was, aparently, out doing something for Hades. All he knew about this person was just an alias.

The Black Reaper.

Now now, there are quite many Black Reapers in the world, he didn't really know what to expect. And the fact that Reapers were usually potrayed in black clothes didn't help. There was a specific Black Reaper that everyone in the supernatural word know of and feared, but it is unlikely that someone of his caliber would willing to be Hades's henchmen.

Whoever this Black Reaper person is, he just hoped that they wouldn't cause any trouble for the camp.

"Last night, I received a message from Hades."

Well, that proved to be the right thing to say, becayse the crowd calmed down and resulted into silent shock instead.

"Hades said that his ally, who was doing him a favor, is in need of accommodation, we just happened to be the nearest place, also the safest. Because this ally of his has quite the enemies, who knows that he won't be attacked in his sleep?"

Chiron was innocent okay? He recited exactly what Hades had written in the message, those words weren't his.

"And, this guest of ours has quite the alias. They are called The Black Reaper."

 


	2. Chapter 2

Today is the day.

Chiron and a selected few stood in front of the camp's entrance. For some unknown reason, Percy and Grover were also allowed to welcome their guest.

Chiron stood in his full height, not bothering to hide his half-horse lower body, it must be to display his respect toward the guest.

Annabeth stood next to him, she was here to be their diplomat, chosen for obvious reasons. They have been waiting for awhile now, but their guest was nowhere to be found, maybe he got attacked in his sleep and ended up dead somewhere?

Or he was killed by the monsters in the forest before he could reach the camp half blood.

Yeah, likely.

Before Percy was able to continue his train of thought, his gut feeling punched him the face and told him to pay attention to his surroundings. Well, trusting your gut was one of the vital elements in the art of survival.

Suddenly, the birds stopped chirping, the wind stopped blowing. The forest was absolutely quite. Something wasn't right, everybody noticed.

Then a vicious roar sounded from afar. It was piercing and terrible, like a beast in rage.

"Fuck! That's a minotaur's roar!".Grover exclaimed.

Everyone was thrown into chaos, what the fuck was a Minotaur doing here? With Chiron on the lead, they retreated into the camp's boder, the barrier will stop the beast if it is heading to the camp.

A minotaur wasn't exactly a super duper dangerous monster but it's power was not to be underestimated. Everyone waited in baited breath, weapons ready in case the minotaur broke the barrier.

A few moments later, large thumping sounds of the monster's legs hitting the ground was heard. In their sight was humongous beast.

However, the beast did not move from its spot - which was a few metres away from the camp, it seemed to be struggling against some invisible force. When the beast attempted to lunge to the camp, it would be tugged backward.

The minotaur was clawing at something around its neck. They were unable to see what the thing was because the beast was too tall.

Some kid from Hephaestus climbed up to the top of a cabin to see better. He could catch glimpses of something around the minotaur's neck, it looked like metal...No, the glint under the sunlight was different... That's it!

"THERE'S A CELESTIAL BRONZE CHAIN AROUND ITS NECK!".He screamed at the top of his lungs, hoping that the people below could hear him.

Chiron heard it clear and loud. That was weird, why did the beast had something like that around its neck? Unless someone put it there.....

The minotaur suddenly fell down the ground, the force of its fall was so great that the ground shook for a bit.

"There's someone standing on the minotaur's head!"

What?

Everyone turned their heads around so fast to look at the Hephaestus kid(the one that climbed on the top of a cabin) that they got whiplashes. Who would be crazy enough to stand on the damn monster? Besides no campers crossed the borders. Who could have stood on the beast's head.

But a loud piercing sound quickly caught their attention, it sounded like flesh being tore apart. The sound came from outside the camp, they turned around to find the origin of the noise.

There, sticking through the minotaur's head, was a foot clad in shiny black leather shoes. It was then that the minotaur exploded into golden dust. There was a man standing in the pile of golden dust, one hand stuffed into his coat's pocket, the other held an end of a large chain. One of his legs was raised up in the air, like he was showcasing his shiny black leather shoes.

Realization slapped everyone in the face.

That man, just took out a minotaur by stomping his foot through the beast's skull. And he likely also put a celestial bronze chain around the thing's neck, and restrained the minotaur by said chain, mutiple times.

What the flower?

Everyone was too shocked speak or move. Only Chiron seemed to be unaffected by the frozen spell, there was a grim and horrified expression on his face.

The man put his leg down, he dropped the celestial bronze chain down into the golden pile of dust, and wipe his black clothes free of the particles.

He walked toward them and stopped in front of the border of the camp. The man - no, the boy, he looked hardly sixteen, was dressed in black from head to toe, a strange black trench coat, black socks peeking out from the tips of his black dress pants, and of course, shiny black leather shoes.

The only things of the boy that wasn't black were the eerie red gloves, his Harry Potter round glasses, pure white hair, cold silver eyes and alabaster skin.

The boy has an unnerving smile, like a wolf in sheep's clothing. Like a Reaper smiling at you, assuring you that it's not your time yet, but rips your heart out after.

"Were you not going to invite me in?". His voice was youthful and surprisingly - soft.

Chiron looked like he was snapped out of his daze. His face scrunched up and became red with anger. Chiron was downright _furious_.

" _You_."

"Yes, _me_."

They continued to stare at each other in silence. The atmosphere was so tense you could here the lighting crackling. Finally, Chiron broke the staring contest, he closed his eyes and exhaled in frustration.

"I invite _you_ , _The Black Reaper,_ into our camp."

"Why thank you." The boy gave Chiron another unnerving smile, and stepped into the camp's border, passing through the barrier.

The rest of the campers were aware, what 'The Black Reaper' meant. This boy who looked like he was no older than sixteen, just killed a minotaur with a single kick(which was practically impossible, until now) and restrained said minotaur by a celestial bronze chain(minotaurs were known for their immense brute stregth, to restraint such creature with just a chain -), was their guest. He was Hades's surbodinate.

The boy gave them all a smile. The smile just looked creepy when it was directed toward Chiron, but when the campers were on the receiving end of such smile, they could all feel a shiver running down their spines, and did the temperature just dropped a few degrees?

"I'm Kaneki Ken, I will be staying here for the following two months, please take care of me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG IM STILL ALIVE
> 
>  
> 
> Im currently stuck in mid term test lol but i will try to survive and bring updates

It has been a few days since their guest made his dramatic entrance.  
  


 

Contrary to what they predicted, the days following Kaneki Ken's arrival was bland and dull as it has always been in the camp. That was mostly because their guest was nowhere to be seen ninety percent of time, he didn't even show up at meal time, all they see of him were glimpses here and there in Chiron's place or the training grounds. None of the drama they expected were happening.   
  


 

It was anticlimatic at best and boring at worst.   
  


 

They were itching for some action, call the camp battle-crazy and lunatic, but everyone was always in for some good spars and dramas.   
  


 

Not to mention, all of the young demigods were really curious of what a subordinate of Hades was doing in Camp Half-blood. 

 

 

Despite having humanoid form, the boy did not seem to be human or demigod, or even god. There was just something about him, that set them on edges and instincts roaring.   
  


 

Like a wolf hiding in a sheep's clothes. 

 

 

They had no idea what the hell that boy was, what he was really capable of, and the feeling of searching blindly in the dark, was never comfortable.   
 

 

 

The distinctive feeling of being inferior, of being the _prey_ , instead of the predator that they were all learning to become, was unsettling.   
  


 

Nobody has been successful in approaching the boy, he was there one moment and the next he was gone. It was frustrating, really, they all wanted to dig some information out of him, but if they couldn't find him how are they going to extract information in the first place?   
  


 

Chiron has not made any other warnings aside from the classics 'stay away from him', but his expressions kept getting more serious, as if he knew shit was about to go down. 

 

 

And it did.   
  


 

Earlier that day, a boy from the Ares cabin had found Kaneki Ken sitting by the river. It was pure luck that the boy had managed to do so, but still, it was because of that that they knew more about their guest.   
  


 

At the end of the whole ordeal, they wished they hadn't known.   
  


 

Kaneki Ken had his back to the boy, and he was eating, judging by the sound of chewing and swallowing. The boy from Ares did not notice how those normally inaudible sounds were then so loud, enough to be heard ten metres away.   
  


 

Everything was normal and perfectly fine, that's it, until he caught sight of a red-gloved hand, raising a fork slowly toward his mouth, it was then that he saw what Kaneki Ken was eating.   
  


 

Meat. Red, _raw_ _meat_ that was still dripping with blood. 

 

 

The cube of meat was strangely red, no fat visible and its structure different from any other animal meat. But that didn't make the boy nauseous, no, it was the skin, the _human_ skin on the right side of the finely cut-up cube of meat. 

 

 

The boy watched as Kaneki Ken consumed his food, the loud chewing and swallowing sound rung clearly in the boy's ears. To make it worse, Kaneki Ken put his fork down, and lifted up a champange glass full of red liquid that was too thick to be wine. 

 

 

It has to be blood, there was no other explanation.

 

 

Kaneki Ken drank from the glass, as the red liquid sloshed, the boy could see _something_ round floating in the glass. 

 

 

An eyeball. 

 

 

The boy held back his scream, and ran as fast as he could, away from that monster. 

 

 

This fear was unlike any other, it was raw and burning, it was instinct, the instinct of a prey facing a predator. 

 

 

Needless to say, the fact that Kaneki Ken, their guest, was a creature that consumed human meat was known by the entire camp later that day.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
